


Grasp on life and death

by KaydeeRawr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Doctor Eren Yeager, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Honest Eren, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love, M/M, Mafia Levi, Modern Era, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Smart Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, Workaholic Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydeeRawr/pseuds/KaydeeRawr
Summary: Eren Yeager, a young and talented doctor working at Maria Hospital owned by his father Grisha Yeager regards him with high expectations.Despite what people tell him he is quite the workaholic, to Mikasa's and Armin's dismay.Finally heading home from the grocery store, deep in a dark alleyway he watched a man get killed in front of his very eyes. Who would have thought that he would be caught by an Mafia boss, called Levi.Like any other normal person fighting to survive Eren had no choice but to take the man home to treat his wounds.





	1. Doctor meets Mafia

_"Eren, it's getting late why don't you go home?"_ Mikasa urged, Mikasa is a nurse that assists Eren with work and also his adopted sister. Mikasa hated it when Eren would do this, he'll always be in his office typing away at his computer. It was his time to clock out and get some rest but every day she would have forcefully make Eren move from his desk, he was a huge workaholic and that worries her to no end. It's true that his the most talented and the best doctor as far as his skills go, burden by high expectations by his colleagues and father who owns Maria Hospital.

However that is no excuse to be neglecting his own health! 

Eren continued to ignore Mikasa, this made her even more angry. She walked towards him and shook him hard by the shoulders. Eren gasp, finally he had notice the dark haired woman, fuming with furrowed brows. The brunet swiveled around to look at his assistant nurse in confusion, wondering why on earth is she angry all of a sudden.

_"Eren. Home. Now!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. Go home or I'll drag you there myself!"_

Eren quickly raised his hands to placate Mikasa, sighing deeply. He had a lot of things to get done, the paper work was piling up like crazy. But he knew that he could not argue with Mikasa, especially since she's determine, she'll never let it go until she gets what she wants. 

 _"Alright, alright Mika I'll go"_ Eren stated calmly. 

 _"Go first, I'll lock everything up and close the lights"_ At that Eren nodded, thoughtfully he organised the papers and place them carefully in his bag. He looked out the window, it was dark, he didn't realize how long he had been in the hospital, typing away at his computer. Eren took the elevator down, the patients are all soundly asleep and there was hardly anyone around, only a couple of lights were still on, but  other than that the hospital felt dark and empty. Well it doesn't bother him too much, since the hospital is like his second home than anywhere else. 

He lived in an apartment, and is able to make a decent living, he never really had to care about things financially.

Eren decided to buy some groceries, stock up for some more ramen.

Yes. Ramen.

Because he can't cook, it's always convenient as it is quick and easy to whip up, he can then concentrate on his work more.

Satisfied, he continued to head home only to hear a loud bang. Startled, Eren turned abruptly around to see two dark figures in the dark shadows of an alleyway. Curiosity overcame him and Eren squinted his eyes to see what was happening. There was a short dark figure, a kid? and a tall one facing each other. The shorter figure figure grasped it's left arm in pain and the taller figure lifted up something that may appear as a gun... WAIT THAT IS A GUN!

Eren's eyes widen, realizing what is transpiring in front of him. The kid had been shot and the man was about to shoot him again, but something shocking happened before the man can fire, the shorter dark figure stoop low and swiftly charged at the taller figure with grace and agility. The kid kicked the gun out of the man's hand, followed by another kick to the stomach, making the taller one fall on it's back. It all happened so fast, the shorter figure now has it's grasp on it's opponent's gun and pulled the trigger. Eren stepped back in fear, once the gun was fired it lit up the alleyway for a brief moment, revealing that the shorter figure was not a kid, but a very short man. Had just shot the guy on the ground in the head with no hesitation.

The brunet shuffled quietly where he stood, before promptly hiding behind the wall, he couldn't run or the assaulter might notice and shoot him with his gun. Eren held his breath, he couldn't believe what he had just witness, someone was murdered in cold blood. Eren spent his whole life saving lives, now he has to see it taken away purposefully. Well it wasn't a one sided murder, the short man who survived the ordeal was definitely shot in the arm. 

 _"Ah.. FUCK!"_ Eren gulped when he heard the man curse. 

_"Bastard fucking shot me in the arm"_

The brunet crouched down and decided to quietly crawl away. And like a horrible horror movie, instead of stepping on a twig he stepped on a empty plastic bottle, making that crunching sound echo into the night. Eren wanted to skin those who litter for now on, he might've have escaped if someone didn't have the audacity to litter plastic bottles, such as this one on the floor!

Almost immediately he heard a deep, sensual voice behind him _"Oi, you there. turn around."_

Eren closed his eyes disappointingly, biting his lip, slowly turning around, Eren raised his hands in the air to show the man that he was in fact harmless. Once faced with the stranger, his eyes widen as he takes in his appearance, he was sporting a slick black undercut, with intimating steel blue eyes, wearing a black suit however this doesn't stop Eren from noticing that this midget was quite well-developed in musculature form. Eren then eyed the wound on the raven's left arm, it was bleeding profusely down his arm. 

_"You like staring, huh shitty brat?"_

_"Uhh.. erm... don't kill me"_ Eren winced as he knew that the man was still holding onto the gun, potentially loaded. At the brunet's response the raven chuckled lowly, his eyes narrowed and Eren shifted nervously, he can feel the man's piercing stare, almost like how a predator corners it's prey.

 _"Oh. And you think I'll let you go after you witnessing such a thing?"_ Eren shivered, now trending on dangerous territory, seeing how quickly this person can kill someone in a matter of seconds, it's safe to know that one wrong move, he might get his head blown straight off. The brunet kept steady eye contact, he pursed his lips in thought and an idea finally made it's appearance to give him a chance to survive yet another day.

_"Look, I am a doctor. That arm of yours I can patch up and disinfect it for you"_

_"A doctor? a brat like you?"_ Eren couldn't help but roll his eyes and nodded sheepishly. 

_"Yes, a brat like me. Do you want to bleed out?"_

_"Why would you want to help me?"_

_"Oh wow, maybe because I don't want to die?"_ The brunet answered sarcastically. 

The brunet approached the raven carefully, he needed to elevate his arm above the heart to reduce the blood flow and apply direct pressure to the wound. With that in mind Eren pulled the raven's sleeve up to reveal the wound, and with all the strength he can muster, he ripped a decent sized strip from his white dress shirt, skillfully wrapping around the wound, carefully applying pressure to stop the bleeding. 

Eren could see the man raise his brow with amusement, a smirk playing at his lips.

What the hell is he smiling about?

Eren sighed deeply as he approached the amused raven, and slung the man's right arm over his shoulder. The sudden movement slightly surprised him, his eyes widen slightly, but after a while Eren could feel his body relax. It was beyond him how the guy can still smirk after being shot in the arm. Eren helped the man walk steadily, the brunet looked back over his shoulder and frowned. He didn't want to leave a dead body without notifying the authorities. But frankly he had to think about himself for a change. 

After a while of walking the man finally decided to ask _"Where are you taking me?"_  

Eren raised his brow _"To the police?"_ at that his steely blue eyes narrow dangerously. 

 _"To my apartment"_   he added quickly, note to self don't joke about that stuff, especially since your life is in danger. 

Finally Eren had arrived in front of his apartment, he maneuvered around the stranger to open the door. His apartment was quite spacious, it had a nice view of the city. He wasn't much a spender so the room was decorated simply however he couldn't help but adorn it with luxurious furniture. 

 _"Here take a seat"_ He gestured to the huge white sofa, before switching on the lights. The man raised his brow inquisitively, without a word he took a seat. His right arm slung on the back pillows, his leg crossed over the other. Eren would had have to admit he looked pretty suave sitting on his couch like that, but this wasn't the time to linger on how sexy this man was. Eren sat next to the raven on his left, to check the wound. Taking out medical equipment and tools kept in a drawer, now he would need to disinfect it with antibiotics and clean it thoroughly.

He was quite impressed, even though he was dabbing a cotton of disinfectant on the wound, the stranger wouldn't flinch one bit. 

_"You know you don't have to act tough"_

_"What. this is nothing"_ He stated bluntly with a scowl on his face. This man was not only intimidating, with eyes that can burn a hole through the wall with how furrowed they are. They might actually be worst compared to Mikasa's glare and that's saying something. Eren was curious about the person, at the same time he figured it might be better to get this over and done with so the raven could leave. 

_"Levi..."_

_"What?"_ Eren looked up, when the raven decided to speak out.

_"My name idiot"_

_"Oh, my names Eren"_ The brunet responded nonchalantly, he focused on the wound. He didn't necessarily like to be distracted by anything else when performing treatment, this is also a contributing factor due to his workaholic nature. Ever since he was a kid, he wanted to walk in his father's footsteps so he studied and worked hard, of course his efforts weren't in vain. Ever since he graduated from medical school, he quickly rose up in the rankings, earning praise from his father which will fill him up with pride and accomplishment. Don't get him wrong he didn't do solely for his father he loved his job, saving and treating people with many unique characteristics and stories was enough to make him happy. 

 _"There all done, thanks for being patient"_ Eren was satisfied with the result, the bullet wasn't lodged in very deep so it could be easily removed and no bones were shattered which made this treatment much more easier. The wound was cleaned, stitched up and bandaged up. He couldn't help but notice, on the Levi's arm there is a detailed dragon tattoo coiled around his arm like a snake. Who exactly is he?

 _"Finally, you decided to pay attention to me shitty brat"_ Levi lifted his bandaged arm and eyed his handiwork more closely before adding _"Hm not bad."_

_"Okay, now can you leave?"_

_"Trying to get rid of me already?"_ He shifted his steel blue eyes towards bright green eyes.

_"Of course you killed someone in front of my very eyes!"_

_"It was necessary, you were watching weren't you? He shot me first, the fucker didn't hold his end of the deal"_

_"What the hell are you?"_ Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi. What deal exactly is he talking about?

 _"Human?"_ Levi smirked playfully. 

_"Stop messing with me, are you some kind of Mafia?"_

_"Yes in fact I am"_

_"I am the boss of the gang actually"_ he answered matter-of-factually.

Eren's eyes widen, he didn't want to be right. Levi admitted it like it was nothing. Well either way he decided to help the devil to save his own ass. It's not like he hasn't witness death before, in fact he was too familiar with it. Eren stared at his hands with a frown on his face. 

 _"I wonder what else those hands can do?"_ Levi raised his brow suggestively. Eren quickly changed his attention from his hands to Levi's smug face, a smirk plastered face indicating that no doubt the raven was thinking of something lewd. 

Okay this bastard needs to go. 

He really wants Levi to leave, but as a doctor he'll have to see him to the end. To think that he has an mafia in his apartment, it just wasn't his day  today even though curiosity did get the better of him which ultimately lead him to this unfavorable situation. Levi was currently relaxing on his sofa, his head tilt up and eyes closed inhaling and exhaling softly. Eren didn't know what to do or think, perhaps the raven was planning to stay over for just one night. 

Ignoring Levi's previous indecent comment _"Um... Levi, was it? Why don't take my bed, and I'll take the couch for tonight?"_ There's nothing wrong with trying to get on the good side on someone so dangerous. Levi opened one eye to look at Eren curiously, without a word he unwind his leg and stood up abruptly. Before Eren could react, swiftly Levi wrapped his right arm around his neck and dragged him all the way to the bed. Eren gagged, he felt like he was getting choked by the sheer force, how can a midget like him be so strong?! He then felt himself fall backwards and his back impacted on the soft cushions of the mattress resulting in a loud creaking noise. The brunet tried to get up, only to slowly glance up and take a glimpse at Levi who was currently looking down on him. 

_"What.. are you doing?"_

_"Stop trying to act curt shitty brat"_

Eren could not get anymore confused and why was Levi glaring at him like that exactly?

Finally the glare that was presented on the ravens face gradually shifted to a smirk. Which only made the brunet even more uncomfortable, his teal-green eyes unsteadily focused on Levi's narrowed steel-blue eyes. 

 _"W-wait, hold on... Stay where you are!"_ Eren yelled in a fluster, and once he felt weight at the end of the mattress was more than enough to indicate that Levi was climbing on the bed after him. Every time Levi would advance, Eren would respond by shuffling backwards until he hits the headboard of the bed, now that's when he had no where left to go. Eren could feel his heart pick up speed as Levi approached him closer and closer, at a very agonizing pace. Eren shifted his eyes left and right, trying to figure out how to escape. 

 _"Why are you trying to run away?"_ Levi breathe seductively on his ear, making him gasp and made his cheeks tint pink. Eren didn't know what was Levi thinking but he knew it wasn't any good. He felt cornered, Levi was too close for comfort, Eren could feel Levi's breath slowly hit his ear. He was absolutely trapped, Levi made sure of it by hovering above him, his arms are situated on both sides of the brunet's head. 

 _"Get off of me!"_ Eren grabbed Levi's shoulders firmly and tried push Levi off of him. 

 _"Be careful you just treated me, right doctor?"_ He said with a playful smile, an emphasizes on 'doctor'. Eren's eyes widen and he softly let go of Levi's shoulder. He bit his lips, trying to figure out his next step and what Levi might be planning. It is true that pushing Levi, or any extensive actions may cause the wound to open. Eren clicked his tongue in annoyance, this basically means that he can't do anything to the damn mafia. 

 _"About your offer before... I accept, however we'll both take the bed"_ He said in a low voice.

_"But-"_

_"No buts brat"_ Levi placed his finger on his lips to silence him. What the hell, he is just like Mikasa except scarier! 

 _"F-Fine do whatever you want!"_ Eren shouted and looked away with a pout. This made Levi chuckle softly, now that he thinks about it what he had said sounded quite suggestive. Fuck he messed up! He shakily looked up once again to Levi's face, his jaw drops from the view. Levi loosening his tie, stripping off his blazer and white dress shirt revealing his chiseled muscles and impressive 6 pack, his body was adorn with tattoos. A detailed dragon coiled down from his shoulder to his toned right arm, on his left shoulder blade was a feathered wing that reached his waist. Damn he had to admit this guy was smoking hot!

For a shorty that is, looking at his physique, teenagers are probably taller than him but he'll keep that to himself.

 _"Why are you stripping?!"_ The brunet yelled, his face turning red by the sight. 

 _"I like to sleep naked"_ Levi smirked knowingly. Eren knew that Levi was messing with him, his smug face just shows that Levi is getting a kick out of his reactions. Well hopefully, Levi would at least keep his pants on. Which he does... Phew. Eren then watches Levi roll off him and lay beside him. 

There was this awkward silence polluting the atmosphere. 

 _"Levi?"_ Eren questioned softly, he wondered how can he sleep with an half-naked man beside him. 

 _"Your not used to people seducing you right?"_ He suddenly inquired.

 _"W-What?"_ Eren's eyes widen considerably. 

_"Are you deaf brat, don't make me repeat myself"_

_"Seriously, I don't know what you are talking about"_

The raven let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his black silky hair. The brat next to him was cute and attractive, he had big bright teal green eyes, chocolate brown hair and tanned delicious skin, he also had quite an decent, toned physique. Not only did the kid taken him to his apartment to be treated, he could tell that Eren was too kind for his own good. If it was up to him he would already pounced on the brat and had his way with him. Levi felt a little guilty for the brunet who watch him shoot someone in the head back in the alleyway, it couldn't be helped since it's a tough world out there and this rich and oblivious brat was probably blind to it. He is a doctor that saves lives, Levi is a mafia that takes lives, both had a hand in playing with life and death. The moment he caught Eren trying to escape quietly back then, He was intrigued. And surprisingly the brat was cheeky enough to be sarcastic around with him, despite seeing someone die before your very eyes he actually took it quite well. Eren is good at what he does, Levi couldn't help but be curious. He'll contact Hanji and Erwin tomorrow and notify them what had happened.

He gritted his teeth when he thought about them.

 _"Forget it, you insufferable kid go to sleep!"_ Levi turned away to the side leaving Eren speechless.

The brunet wanted to say something but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut, after all tomorrow will come and Levi will kindly be on his way. Eren stared at Levi's feathered wing tattoo on his back, he had an urge to run his fingers down it but thought better of it. He laid on his back and shut his eyes slowly, yes once morning comes he'll talk to Armin and Mikasa about what had happened and start work, he can't forget work. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Outlook on love

It was the next morning, Eren woke up in a daze as the UV rays from the window shone directly in his eyes, as if it was trying to desperately wake him up. Blinking and rubbing his eyes to get rid of the blur that clouds his sight. The first thing he sees is the white ceiling, slowly he looks to the side, noticing that there is no longer anyone sleeping beside him. Eren groaned, and raked his hand through his chocolate, unruly bed hair. Perhaps everything that happened yesterday was a dream, witnessing a murder and taking the said murderer back to his place to treat him. It just felt unreal, Eren hopes badly that meeting Levi was just a dream. 

As if on cue, the door to the bathroom opened. Eren snapped his head towards the source, only to be left speechless. There, was Levi in all of his glory, an bath towel wrapped around his waist, a clear view on of his upper body, chiseled abs, forearms, biceps as if his muscles were sculptured by the gods themselves. Okay he was exaggerating, but he can't deny that Levi's muscles were something to be admired, plus he can easily see the amazing tattoos on his body. His black undercut hair was slicked back, water droplets drips from his handsome face to his toned chest. Levi who caught the Eren gaping at him, sent a cocky smirk to the gobsmacked brunet. Eren was hit by the realization that yesterday was in fact not a dream, to his dismay the man was still in his apartment.

_"Like what you see?"_

Eren breathed in and out to calm himself, letting out a brief cough _"Ahem, I see that you made yourself at home."_

Levi's smirk didn't disappear,  _"Don't try to change the subject brat"_   With quick light steps, Levi headed towards the closet, sliding the door open he glanced back at the doctor. _"Mind if I borrow your clothes, as you can tell my shirt is disgustingly covered in blood."_

 _"Go ahead"_ Eren quickly waved off, while Levi was getting dressed, Eren slid off the bed and decided to take a shower. Usually Eren would wake up at 5am for enough time to eat breakfast, watch the television and take a quick jog of around the neighborhood. Of course a surgeon's schedule is never set in stone. Every day could be quite unpredictable. He usually works overnight, rarely he goes home which is at 8:00pm. Well you have to sacrifice this much when pursuing this type of career, good bye to a healthy work balance and social life!

Even so he loves his job.

Mikasa and Armin understand, but still remain as worry warts. 

Eren finished showering and brushing his teeth, he was able to dry his hair and pick out the outfit of the day. Eren chose to wear a casual black and red checkered shirt, tight black jeans and a Rolex watch around his wrist to complete the look. He can hear the television was on, a women's calm voice was reporting the news resounding through the living room. Eren could guess that while he was getting ready, Levi turned on his television to watch the news. The brunet slowly walked into the living room to find Levi lounging lazily on his couch. Sharp grey with a hint of blue eyes concentrated on the screen. He was wearing Eren's black T-shirt and black pants, Eren wanted to laugh since Levi was shorter than him, the clothes looked too big on Levi, still with his good looks he can rock anything really. 

 _"Watching the news?"_ Eren asked as he leaned on the kitchen counter. Levi's eyes that were focused on the screen was able to acknowledge Eren briefly, before turning back to the television. 

_"Yeah, they definitely found the body last night"_

Eren felt a shiver down his spine, he'd almost forgot. The man currently lounging on his couch is in fact an Mafia boss and had shot point blank in the head of that man. Now that he thought about it they treated each other normally like nothing was wrong. Why the hell does he feel so calm, even though Levi has the potential to turn around and end his life. 

_"D-Do they have an idea who was the perpetrator?"_

He could hear a light chuckle from Levi _"Nope they have no idea. They're claiming that it was just another unfortunate mugging incident, heh idiots."_

 _"I see..."_ Eren mumbled softly. The incident happened the night before, he doubts that they would be able to find out that the perpetrator was actually in Eren's apartment. There is also the possibility of seeing Eren as Levi's accomplice. He shook his head and turned around to the kitchen cabinet, placing two breads in the toaster, he wanted to make breakfast fast and simple. So after a while, with a mug of coffee and two toast spread with jam, Eren bravely took a seat next to Levi. This made the raven look at him with a raised brow before eyeing his breakfast. 

_"Where's my breakfast?"_

_"Make it yourself, since you got your hands on everything in this apartment"_ Eren rolled his eyes before adding _"Also I'm not your wife, I'm actaully going to go meet up with my friends after I'm done eating, seriously it's a wonder why you're even still here!"_

 _"Heh, you don't have to worry since I'm going to leave pretty soon, so don't get your panties in a knot"_ He answered with a surprisingly straight face. Eren on the other hand can feel his cheeks heat up in anger, what does he mean by 'panties in a knot!' He wasn't even wearing any panties!

Before Eren could snap at the raven, he bit his lip and pouted angrily, arguing with Levi at this point might put himself in danger.

This made Levi's lip curl into a smug smile, _"Cat bit your tongue shitty brat?"_ Eren grit his teeth and looked away from the raven with a huff. 

 _"Is this the thanks I get?"_ He mumbled to himself but Levi heard it. While Eren turned his back on him, Levi crawled sneakingly behind the upset brunet and leaned close to his ear, the warm breath he felt on his ear made him shiver. 

 _"Oh trust me I have plans to make it up to you"_ Levi practically purred against Eren's. In response Eren's eyes widen then he tried to scarf down his breakfast as fast as he can, to Levi's surprise, he picked up the coffee which was steaming hot and chug that down as well. The scalding hot liquid burn his tongue like crazy, the heat going down his esophagus to his stomach. Eren groaned in pain and Levi stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. 

_"Why the fuck would you do that?"_

Eren recovered or slightly recovered, it still hurt like a bitch. And stood up from the couch abruptly, He turned to face Levi who was was staring back at him in confusion. He then went to grab his bag and keys.  _"Well I need to get going, remember to lock the door before you go out!"_ Eren said as he exited his apartment. He can hear Levi call after him, but that wasn't enough to stop him. Eren knew that he was leaving Levi alone in his apartment which means that he could steal whatever, but frankly Eren didn't have much in his apartment so he didn't care. Eren just didn't want to be alone with that teasing raven. Eren entered his car and revved up the engine to start, now comfortable in his car seat he opted to called Mikasa and Armin to meet up. Levi said he'll be leaving soon, so hopefully when he comes back to his apartment the raven would be nowhere to be seen. 

 

Eren rang the doorbell of Armin's house. This was the location the three of them decided to meet up. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when a sight of a familiar blond with blue eyes like the ocean, open the door with a bright smile on his face. 

 _"Eren I haven't seen you in a while, Mikasa is already inside"_ Armin informed sweetly. 

 _"Yeah, sorry for not being able to keep in touch lately"_ Eren smiled sheepishly. He always felt guilty that he couldn't see Armin that much, Mikasa is his nurse so he sees her at work but rarely in a casual setting. This goes for his others friends as well; Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir and Krista. Eren just couldn't be for them like he should be, he isn't very updated on his friends status or activities. 

The two shared a warm hug before slowly stepping back.

 _"No I understand completely, you're a wonderful doctor that has helped countless of people!"_ Armin gestured for Eren to come inside, he felt a little nervous. Contemplating whether he should tell them what had happened yesterday night, Armin would be surprised and but more understanding, however Mikasa would go crazy if she found out that Eren was close to death's door by letting curiosity get the best of him. 

 _"Thanks Ar"_ Eren smiled warmly, before following Armin into his abode. In the living room Mikasa was sitting at the dining table. Her poker face etched into a half-smile as she saw Armin and Eren enter.

_"Eren"_

_"Mika"_ Eren nodded back with a smile, he took a seat next to Mikasa, Armin took a seat in front of them. 

 _"Did you go home and sleep like I told you to?"_ Mikasa inquired.

_"Uh... I guess you can say that.."_

_"Whats wrong Eren did something happen?"_ This time it was Armin asking the questions, his brows furrow inward indicating his worries. Mikasa was also looking pretty concerned. Eren waved his hand frantically to disperse their uneasiness but it seems like it wasn't working. 

 _"N-No nothing like that!"_ Armin and Mikasa looked at him skeptically, a little doubt showing on their faces. He felt slightly convicted for keeping things to himself, but maybe it was for the best that they didn't know. So he attempted to change the subject by saying _"So Ar, how's your saloon?"_ Eren asked this because, Armin is actually an hairdresser. His cute and adorable best friend is the one that does his and Mikasa's hair from time to time. He has to admit Armin is so skillful he wouldn't trust another hairdresser to do his hair.

Surprisingly Armin blushed,  _"Well, it's doing very well and there was a particular customer that had caught my attention"_ Mikasa and Eren couldn't help but grin evilly, they definitely wanted to know who on earth could catch little Ar's eye.

_"Oho... What is he like?"_

_"Yes what does he look like Armin?"_

_"W-Well his name is Erwin Smith, his very tall and had blond hair. Did I mentioned he had icy blue eyes, the moment I saw them I couldn't keep my eyes away... uh sorry if I was gushing too much.."_ Armin bit his lip sheepishly and looking down all embarrassed. 

 _"Man I want to see him!"_ Eren leaned back on his chair. 

Mikasa chuckled lightly, making Armin face tint even redder. It's always a big deal if any of us had a slight crush, Mikasa right now is dating Annie Leonhart. Eren and Armin would bug her a lot until she got sick and tired and confessed. Mikasa has such a calm and serious face it's really hard to imagine her to fall deeply in love. Armin on the other hand, back in high school he was considered the school's angel. Armin would be confessed to left and right by guys only, which was kinda hilarious. Despite the attention and the amount of love letters he receives, still he has yet to accept even one. Overall Armin is hard to get. As for Eren, he dated here and there with both women and men, but now as a surgeon he is so busy, his workaholic tendencies didn't help him at all. Eren could remember getting cheated on in most of his relationships 90% of the time, simply because he has the habit of neglecting them. He couldn't fulfill their needs, and because they wanted to feel loved they found it in the arms of another. When it first happened, it crushed him, but the more frequently he was cheated on, he became quite desensitized to it and decided he wouldn't take in any more lovers knowing full well he'll lose them. What's worst is that about 1-2 months later they will come crawling back to him or simply want to date him for the sole reason that his Grisha's son.

Eren does not blame his ex-lovers he knew how neglectful he was being, it was partly his fault for pushing them away. In order to protect his feelings and others, dating is out of the question, his love life dissipated. People search for love to fill in the gap in their empty world, perhaps they were depressed and sought love as a means to fill that gap. Hypothetically if he were to date again he would stay away from those with emotional baggage, it only meant that they will become too emotionally dependent or push their problems on him. What happens if the person you rely on leaves you, what happens then?

In his experience, wouldn't it be better to focus on yourself before going into a relationship. How will you be able to make your significant other happy if you aren't happy yourself. Plus it's not like love is the only thing that leads to happiness. Eren is passionate in what he does as a surgeon and he doesn't feel empty, he can be cheated on as many times and he can recover and still be happy. That is why love is so insignificant to him, he isn't reliant on it and doesn't need it to have a fulfilling life.

 _"Go ahead and get him Ar"_ Eren grinned reassuringly, he wouldn't push his insight to others, this is simply for himself.  

 _"Ahh I can't, he probably doesn't think much about me... and maybe his straight..."_ Armin confidence plummeted just like that. Eren and Mikasa exchanged knowingly looks, mission to cheer Armin up and boast his self-confidence is a go. 

 _"Ar what are you talking about, who wouldn't want you!"_ Eren smiled brightly and spread out his arms exaggeratedly before adding _"You're cute, beautiful, insanely smart which instead had a passion for hairdressing and very caring and gentle, everything a guy could want!"_

 _"E-Eren thats..."_ Armin mumbled bashfully.

 _"Eren's right, I'm lesbian yet feel like I can turn a new leaf and have you to myself Armin"_ Mikasa stated confidently, a hint of humor in her voice. 

Armin let out a light laugh, he was happy to hear that from his own friends. _"Thank you for that, it means alot"_ The blond gave his two best friends the warmest smile he can muster, in return Eren and Mikasa grinned back. 

_"I didn't get his number though..."_

_"If fate wants you together you'll see him again"_ Eren said thoughtfully. 

_"I guess you're right"_

After a while of catching up with Armin and Mikasa. Eren's phone rang, he excused himself from his friends and left the room to answered his phone. 

 _"Mika, Ar something came up, I need to get back to work"_ Eren picked up his bag getting ready to set off.

He was able to catch Mikasa and Armin frowning but they still managed a smile. 

 _"Aw don't worry about it Eren, I hope we catch up later?"_ Armin asked.

 _"Eren I'll head there soon"_ said Mikasa.

Eren nodded to his friends before heading out. In the end he couldn't tell them about what happened yesterday, ahh he really shouldn't be thinking about that. There's a patient that needs a surgery, he had been shot in chest, hip and shoulder, luckily his vital organs were missed. He needs to hurry and focus on treating this particular patient. But he couldn't help but have his mind wonder back to Levi, he remember treating a bullet wound on his arm it, which was not much of a big deal compared to this patient. Levi should have left his apartment by now, will he ever see him again? Eren quickly shook his head, hopefully he'll never see him again.

 

 

 

 


	3. Do I have a choice?

The Underground, was what the bar was called. Levi who was standing in front of said building, clicked his tongue in an annoyance as he already can hear the headache inducing laughter and chatting resounding behind closed doors. Once he entered, almost immediately the commotions stands to a halt. Everyone in the room now has their attention on him, which is to be expected since he'd been missing without telling them what had happened in the past couple of days.

Levi is the don of the Ackerman family, the name itself has carried a terrible reputation, almost all of the previous don's were known to be incredibly frightening and merciless. At a very young age he inherited the title, of course many questioned his capabilities but they learned quickly that Levi was in fact strong and frightening, they would go as far to call him a heartless demon. 

Erwin who was sitting on one of the stools next to bar quickly stood up and made his way to his boss with narrowed eyes and underlying concern. 

 _"Levi where the heck were you?!"_ His second in command known as the under boss, towered over Levi with his ridiculous height and his ridiculous raised eyebrows. Erwin had blond hair that was parted on the left side. Levi rolled his eyes, he can't really tell the man that he was sleeping at an stranger's apartment belonging to a very cute brunet with gorgeous bright green eyes he'd ever seen. Unfortunately he lost the chance to sleep with Eren, but he couldn't resist teasing the boy. It wasn't a lie, that when the brat decided to rush out the door Levi surprisingly felt quite disappointed, he wanted to be in the talented doctor's company a little longer. 

_"Tch, it's none of your business Erwin."_

As Levi tried to walk past Erwin, the blond man spotted the bandages around his boss's arm under his sleeve and without thinking he grabbed his wrist to stop the raven from leaving. This immediately resulted in a piercing, dark stare from said raven. Onlookers who were watching curiously gasp in shock when there could be a possibility of a internal conflict erupting in this very bar. They all knew how dangerous and moody their boss could be, despite this they respect him wholeheartedly and their loyalty towards him is promising. Even though Erwin is their second in command he isn't discounted from the scrutinizing glare that Levi can produce to send one shivering and shitting their pants. 

But unfortunately his glare doesn't work on the man, _"Oh, please explain this wound on your arm"_ Erwin said, almost too calmly. 

Levi scoffed, and shook off Erwin's grip roughly. _"I'll tell you when Hanji arrives"_ His expression went back to impassive and strides off towards the bar booth with Erwin following behind. 

Everyone in the room turned around and went back to being rowdy, considering that nothing interesting was about to happen anymore. Levi wanted to reprimand them about being to loud, but then this wouldn't be a bar and since he strictly made sure that his family all knew how to clean properly and avoid making a mess. He would endure their obnoxious loud music, talking and laughter. But if they were to spill any drinks, track dirt over the shiny floor boards or god forbid puke because they were drunk. He would personally wear his gloves bash their faces till their features are almost unrecognizable or perhaps he could tie their feet to the back of a car of and take pleasure driving in top speed across the street. 

While thinking of more punishments, Hanji's voice cut through his thoughts. 

 _"Leevvii, there you are!"_ She screamed annoyingly from the door and came approaching with an energetic bounce, while adding _"I was calling your phone none stop you know!"_ Hanji is another important member of the family, she has light brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair that she often keeps tied up in an high pony tail with bangs parted down the middle.

 _"Didn't notice"_ he replied nonchalantly.

_"Meanie... Oh hey Erwin!"_

Erwin who sitting next to Levi swiveled around and greeted Hanji. This officially opens the flood gates to the dreaded questioning, as Erwin turns in his seat to gaze inquisitively at him. 

_"Now that Hanji's here, care to explain Levi?"_

Levi let out a sigh _"Remembered that deal we made to the Dok family, in regards to the dealings of our guns and ammunition"_ The two listening nodded their heads for their boss to continue. _"Well the fuckers, gave us duds, the bullets don't fire and ripped us off"_

 _"Argh! really, we shouldn't have trusted Nile!"_ Hanji groaned.

_"That doesn't tell us why your arm is bandaged"_

_"Oh you're right Erwin, Levi what happened to you're arm!?"_

_"Shut up. I was getting to that before you shits interrupted me. I confronted one of Nile's men, the bastard feigned ignorance, claiming that a deal is a deal. No we agreed on perfectly working guns and ammo in exchanged for the sum of money we provided for them. After pushing him to far, he pulled a gun on me and fired, luckily I reacted quickly enough to avoid a far more serious injury. Of course I turn the favor of the situation on him and killed the fucker with his own gun."_

_"Levi, why would you confront him alone?!"_ Erwin knitted his eyebrows in annoyance. 

 _"Yeah, you should have sent me to deal with him!"_ Hanji nodded in agreement. 

_"Right, if I let you go shitty glasses. You would have surely have died. they agreed to meet me if I went alone, But this is Nile were talking about, he should've been smart enough not to make an enemy out of me. I guess I was wrong, he is foolish"_

_"Awh I'm not that unreliable!"_

Both Levi and Erwin ignored Hanji's comment and Erwin continued with _"So what happened after, I don't think you can go to the hospital to get your arm treated?"_

Levi found his mouth twitch up into a smirk as he answered his question. _"Lets say a friend of mine, helped me out"_ At that Erwin and Hanji looked at each other with confused faces, they looked back at their boss for him to interpret it further but they see him stand up from the seat, ready to leave. 

_"Levi?"_

_"Erwin inform the others that we are going to put Nile in his place, three days in advance. This place is giving me a fucking headache, I'm heading off"_

Before Erwin and Hanji could stop him, their boss is out the door. 

 _"Erwin... why does Levi seem to be in a good mood? Who is the friend of mine exactly?"_ Hanji asked.

 _"I have no idea, this person must be pretty amusing to get Levi's attention and favor"_ Erwin answered thoughtfully.

While carefully watching the door that his boss walked out from. He couldn't help worry how reckless Levi was getting. Erwin was there when Kenny, Levi's uncle was the one in charge of the family. When he decided Levi was old and capable enough, he gave the title to his nephew who had personally raised and trained. Erwin swore to Kenny that he would protect Levi no matter what, pledging his loyalty to the Ackerman's ever since. 

Speaking of someone amusing, he couldn't help but think about the small blond back at the saloon he decided to try out one day, with his enrapturing ocean blue eyes and adorable expressions he would make when Erwin caught him staring. How his cheeks will turn bright red whenever they made eye contact, he wasn't able to get the kids number or name which was unfortunate. Erwin raised his hand to touch his hair, his blond, military style undercut, hair parted neatly on the side. He had to admit the boy knew what he was doing, his small but slender hands, skillfully snipping off bits of hair with the tiny scissors. No doubt he'd have to visit the saloon again. Snapping out of his stupor was a hand being waved in front of him.

 _"OooOi Erwin, earth to Erwin!"_ Hanji waved frantically to catch the blond man's attention with a big smile on her face. 

_"Ah... Hanji?"_

_"What were you thinking about hm?"_

At that he could feel his cheeks tint a light pink, so light that it's ambiguous to the human eye. Erwin shook his head slowly and waved off Hanji dismissively which resulted in her pouting, he stood up and decided to call the family together and plan to put Nile Dok in his place because no one messes with the Ackerman family. 

* * *

 

Eren stepped out of his car and headed towards the hospital. Once he enters the through the sliding doors, Eren could see how busy today was about to be, family of patients are waiting, nurses and doctors are coming and going. He made eye contact with a patient, it was a middle aged woman in a wheel chair named Maggie Whiting. She gave him a smile, as Eren zoomed by, he returned the smile with a brief smile and a short nod. 

_"Eren"_

Once he heard his name, Eren couldn't help but come to a halt and look back. It was his father Grisha dressed in a white coat, a sterile mask sitting under his chin.

 _"You think you can pull through today without any hicks?"_ Grisha smiled at his son and held out his arms for a hug.

 _"Of course, who do you think I am?"_ Eren smirked jokingly, and hugged his father tightly. He knew, by the way his father looks at him is that it's full of pride. And this acknowledgement always becomes the motivation and drive to do more and walk in his father's footsteps. 

_"I'm so proud of you Eren"_

_"Thanks it means alot. I need to get going dad"_

_"Haha sorry for keeping you"_ Grisha lets go and Eren gives him one last heartfelt smile after heading towards the surgery room. He worked hard, for years and this just solidifies it. His effort was not in vain and in fact he is rewarded with smiles. He had yet to fail and hopefully it'll stay that way.

Eren enters the surgery room with determination and confidence. 

After going a series of successful surgeries and slight check ups with patients, he is back in his office writing up documents. Mikasa who came in during the day, rolled her eyes at the very similar sight of Eren's workaholic tendencies again. Considering he should be extremely exhausted and at home to rest. It's something she had gotten slightly used to, Eren seems to still have energy left in him.

It was once again late, the moon was out. 

After a lot of convincing or being dragged out of the hospital by the collar by Mikasa. 

 _"W-Wait Mikasa hold on!"_ Eren shouted, while struggling in her iron grip. 

_"I'm sick of telling you the same thing, go home and take a nights rest!"_

_"Okay, okay you win!"_

She finally let released Eren's collar when they were outside of the hospital, it was dead silent and dark. There were only a few cars parked including Mikasa's, Eren scratched his head in though he was really reluctant to walk home considering what he just witness the last time he decided to walk home. He took a deep breath and turning to Mikasa, pulling off the most effective puppy dog eyes he could possibly muster, which caught her off guard.

_"Can you take me to my apartment, on your car?"_

_"Why, your house is only 6 minutes away. Plus my house in a different direction"_ She answered impassively.

_"I'm tired, I don't think I could make it..."_

_"You were pretty energetic, when I dragged you out of the hospital"_

_"Oh come on Mika, It's 6 minutes as you said you won't be going far!"_ Eren whined. 

 _"I was kidding, get in the car"_ Mikasa smirked, and grabbed her keys from her white purse and unlocked the car door. If Eren had puppy dog ears it would perk up excitedly at getting what he wants, outside was freezing cold and once he hopped on the passenger seat the car was warm enough to get him comfortable. Mikasa started up the car, drove towards Eren's apartment. Since it was so warm, he found himself looking out the window and slowly drifting off to sleep... In the next 6 minutes. 

 _"Were here"_ Mikasa prodded Eren awake.

He had to blink a little to focus, almost reluctantly he exited Mikasa's warm car and trudged upstairs to his apartment. He was sure that, Levi would have left his apartment by now. If not perhaps he should get a broom and shoo him away if it comes down to it. Eren wanted to chuckle as he imagine himself chasing the mafia boss around his apartment with a broom stick. But in reality, Levi would probably beat his ass if worse kill him. Eren reached the door and unlocked it with his keys. Once he entered his homely abode he realized something had changed.   

There was no Levi in sight. But his apartment was sparkling clean, his books and utensils were all neatly organised. He can even smell air freshener wherever he go, Eren couldn't find a speck of dust anywhere. Well his apartment wasn't the cleanest but it certainly wasn't the messiest. Did Levi did this? No way, why on earth would a dangerous person like him clean up his apartment. Then again he did leave Levi to his own devices and is probably the only person that entered his apartment. Which means it was Levi who did this...

Eren tried to picture it but failed. Still he couldn't keep himself from smiling, this person really knew how to surprise him that's for sure. There was a note left on the table, it read _'Hey brat I cleaned up this messed up apartment since you were too lazy to do anything. No need to thank me, here is my number if you want to anyway'_ Below the message was Levi's number written neatly down. It seems that Levi is much more elegant than Eren which was surprising.

Did he really clean his room to thank him for treating his wound?

Well perhaps he shouldn't thank him, since that would mean talking to Levi when he had desperately wanted nothing to do with him in the first place. Levi is part of a mafia, even worse a boss of one. Surely it is smart to not keep in contact with him, if Eren wanted to live. So he placed the note back on to the table, and opted to take a shower and change his clothes. Once he had entered the living room, completely refreshed having just showered and wearing a new set of blue with white clouds pajamas. His eyes went back onto the note. 

He was curious as hell. 

Surely a thank you wouldn't hurt, since he did go through the trouble to clean his apartment....

Call him Curious George because he is going to text the number a thank you. 

 

_To: unknown number_

_11:45_

_Thank you_

 

Eren hit send, it was short. Even though he wanted to text more, he wanted the message to be something to be read and ignored. He was sure that Levi would see the message and smirk, then go to sleep or something. But he was wrong almost a few seconds later there was a reply. Heart beating erratically against his chest, he opened his phone and checked the new message. 

 

_From: unknown number_

_11:48_

_Is that it?_

_Cheeky brat, you got me excited for nothing._

_As punishment how about tomorrow I take you some where?_

_Don't worry no where 'dangerous' there is a tea house I want to show you._

 

Eren eyes widen at the message, this was the dreaded message he wasn't expecting. Did Levi just ask him out? But why? Well considering that Levi didn't kill him in his sleep, it's safe to say that he wouldn't be harmed? Hold on that's not the point. By accepting, he'll still be in contact with the raven even though he so badly wanted to escape him. But a tea house seems innocent enough... Too innocent, perhaps its a guise, the morning its a normal tea house and at night it's an illegal dealing ground. 

The brunet read the message over again and the word 'punishment' caught his eye. Wait when texting 'punishment', does that mean he had no choice to begin with!?

He knew he dug his own grave, so he saved Levi's number and change his name for the heck of it. 

_To: Clean Freak_

_11:55_

_How about no?_

 

_From: Clean Freak_

_11:56_

_I'll pick you up at 8:00 am._

_You never had a choice._

 

Damn it! well it was worth a shot... 

Eren threw his phone away and fell on his bed face first, he groaned into his pillow. It seems that tomorrow he'll be going to a 'tea house' with Levi, with a strong and dangerous mafia boss. How exciting and exhilarating, he would like to say...

But despite knowing who Levi is, Eren couldn't help felt himself being drawn to him in some way or another.

Hope he could survive tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
